


What Did I Ever Do To Deserve You?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [119]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Adam turns his head towards Warlock, sprawled beside him on the blanket in their tiny garden. "If you could get married anywhere," he says idly, "where would it be?"One-shot
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 30
Kudos: 830
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	What Did I Ever Do To Deserve You?

Adam turns his head towards Warlock, sprawled beside him on the blanket in their tiny garden. "If you could get married anywhere," he says idly, "where would it be?"

Warlock plucks a blade of summer-dry grass and twirls it as they consider. "In a garden, I think," they say at last, rolling onto their side so they can tickle Adam with the other end of the blade. "Most of the best parts of my life are linked to gardens. I'd like another."

Adam bats it away. "Not a church?"

"Nah, I want Crowley there and he doesn't do churches." Warlock's face closes for a moment. "My dad liked churches. Or said he did, enough to try and make me..."

Adam grimaces, and crooks a finger to Dog, who bounces over to land on both of them. "Yeah, Crowley said pretty much that to me when I met him here."

Warlock splutters for a moment and then gently shoves Dog off their chest, their face relaxing again. "Thanks. What about you? Did you have any wedding dreams as a kid?"

"When I was a kid," Adam says, digging his fingers into Dog's ruff, "I only knew about big white weddings in churches, and I couldn't ever see myself falling for anyone that deeply. I guess I knew - what I was - even then, just didn't have the words for it. Now... now I just want all of us to be happy. If you're happier with Crowley there, and he's happier outside of a church, then that's what I want too."

Warlock reaches out and takes his hand. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" they sigh.

"Joined a support forum," Adam quips back. He stares up at the clouds for a long moment. "Any idea why Crowley doesn't like churches?"

Warlock shrugs. "I assume it's related to him being queer. Never seemed right to ask."

"Why would..." Dog chooses that moment to stick his cold nose in Adam's ear, and Adam breaks off with a yelp and sits up long enough to throw Dog's ball for him to chase.

Warlock sits up too. "Adam Pendragon Young," they hiss, "I'm aware you were a very sheltered kid, but you do know what a lot of churches think of queer people, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Adam admits, looking abashed. "I used to think all parents would love their kids even when they were queer, and mine _did_ , but I shouldn't assume. Sorry."

"Accepted. We should probably ask Crowley too, so we don't end up assuming there as well."

* * *

"The last time I was in a church," Crowley says, when the pair finally get up the courage to ask, "a bomb exploded." He twists on the sofa to sit almost sideways, good leg drawn up so he can fiddle with the laces of his shoe." "Not that I liked them much even before that, you understand. Really not my thing. But..." He stares at something far distant, and for a moment there's an impression of burning, flying stones, and a sharp, acrid, smell rather like crackers being pulled or fireworks going off. Then he shakes himself out of it, his mouth twisting. "Left its mark on me in more ways than one."

Aziraphale glanced up from his book. "That's one way to refer to your scars, dear."

"Scars?"

Crowley slips off the shoe, pulls off the sock, and rolls his foot so they can see the faded burn scars that streak the sole. "These, and - less visible ones."

"Yes," Aziraphale says, a small, teasing smile pulling as his mouth even as Crowley mock-pouts at him. "The poor dear burned his feet rather badly."

Adam frowns. "So why were you in a church in the first place?"

"Getting him," Crowley waves a hand in Aziraphale's direction, "out of trouble. There were some pretty nasty people in that church. They wanted something that he couldn't give them. They had guns. They - didn't survive."

Warlock considers that and then grins viciously. "Good."


End file.
